Since the invention of indoor plumbing, people have occasionally been stranded on a toilet without toilet tissue because they did not realize there was very little, or none at all nearby when they took a seat. Using whatever alternative material was within reach, moving awkwardly around the restroom area searching for toilet tissue, or calling for help were a few of the available remedies.
Standard toilet tissue rolls are manufactured with varying outside diameters. Permanently mounted, standard toilet tissue roll holders designed to accommodate the largest outside diameter products protrude into the restroom space needlessly when fitted with smaller outside diameter, or depleted standard toilet tissue rolls.
the out-of-tissue situation can be solved by a toilet tissue roll holder with a space for auxiliary toilet tissue. Since standard toilet tissue rolls designed for home use have a universal length and inside diameter, that space should set the standard for an auxiliary tissue size.
The bathroom space intrusion situation can be solved by facilitating the automatic mechanical adjustment of the total dimension of a standard toilet tissue roll holder plus the mounted standard toilet tissue roll, relative to the mounting surface behind the device, dependent upon the outside diameter of the mounted standard toilet tissue roll.
The invention is a wall mounted toilet tissue roll holder. The invention has a hollow compartment inside a suspended axle where an auxiliary toilet tissue roll is stored. The suspended axle is free to adjust automatically, relative to the mounting surface behind the device, dependent upon the outside diameter of the standard toilet tissue roll.
An amount of toilet tissue necessary for only a single user is required when discovery of an inadequate or depleted supply of toilet tissue is made at an inopportune time. The invention provides at least that amount of auxiliary toilet tissue by maximizing the size of the storage space relative to the inside diameter of standard toilet tissue rolls.
The auxiliary toilet tissue roll of the invention can be removed and the hollow compartment used instead to store other personal hygiene products or other items sometimes required when utilizing a toilet, and no other close or discreet storage location is available.
Most standard toilet tissue roll holders have spindles much smaller than the center tube of standard toilet tissue rolls causing wobbling when unrolling. The invention has an axle only slightly smaller than the center tube of standard toilet tissue rolls and provides a smooth unrolling action.
Devices to house additional standard toilet tissue rolls in the proximity of a toilet can be found in great number.
Small packages of all sorts of tissue types can be found in great number.
Small rolls of tissue, and dispensers for those rolls are produced for camping or other portable purposes.
The need to solve the problem of running out of toilet tissue while utilizing a toilet is long established. U.S. Pat. No. 2,801,809 filed May 6, 1954 and issued Aug. 6, 1957 to L. O. Glaner addressed the problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,861 issued Oct. 26, 1993 to Saul Lerner also addressed the problem.
Five previous Patent Applications filed by this applicant provide for auxiliary toilet tissue rolls also addressed the problem.
Primary, wall mounted holders for the use of standard toilet tissue rolls, and devices for storage of additional standard toilet tissue rolls, when empty, require replenishment of their supply of standard toilet tissue roll or rolls. They have no provision for a smaller auxiliary amount of toilet tissue when inevitably the need for replenishment is overlooked or ignored.
Camping and other portable-need toilet tissue products are designed for an outdoor application, are large as designed for several uses, and have no capability to be included conveniently in the indoor restroom environment.
The device in U.S. Pat. No. 2,801,809 to Glaner long ago recognized the best location for an auxiliary tissue supply as being the interior of the center tube of a standard toilet tissue roll, and more specifically inside the spindle of a holder. But the Glaner device claims cite the device as being a spindle for turning, for turning movement, and rotatably supporting the spindle. There is no provision to assemble the device without trunions, springs and other parts specific to a spindle. There is no provision to automatically adjust the location of the spindle relative to the mounting surface and the outside dimension of a standard toilet tissue roll. Glaner is a rotating, spring-held spindle for use in a specific type and specific size of holder. There are no provisions for automatic size adjustment determined by the outside dimension of a mounted standard toilet tissue roll.
The device in U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,861 to Lerner also recognizes the best location for an auxiliary tissue supply as inside the tube of a toilet tissue roll. There is no provision to automatically adjust the location of the spindle relative to the mounting surface and the outside dimension of a standard toilet tissue roll. Lerner is a tissue roll for use with a specific type spindle and a specific size of holder. There are no provisions for automatic size adjustment determined by the outside dimension of a mounted standard toilet tissue roll.
None of the five previous Patent Applications filed by this applicant provide for automatic size adjustment determined by the outside dimension of the mounted standard toilet tissue roll.